


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by AllIShipIsGay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: I got this idea at a twenty one pilots concert, M/M, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllIShipIsGay/pseuds/AllIShipIsGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi tries to ask Bokuto out at various concerts, Bokuto is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

I hear the band singing, but I don't quite register what they're saying. All I see is Bokuto, smiling happily as he listens, singing the parts he knows. I invited him here to ask him out but I don't know if I can do it. 

"Akaashi! Thanks for inviting me! I'm really enjoying this!" he says brightly when there is a break between songs. "No problem. I'm enjoying being here with you." He smiles when he hears me say that, like a kid unwrapping a present and seeing it's what he wished for. 

A love song plays and many couples get up to dance together. This is my chance. I stand. "Dance with me." I tell Bokuto as I extend my hand. He takes it and says "sure." As the song goes on we get closer and closer. Nows my chance. I can kiss him now and then I can stop worrying about this. 

I can't seem to work up the courage. I lean in a tiny bit more. When I'm this close to him I can see the exact gold color of his eyes, exactly where his hair changes color, how slick his hair is from the hair gel. I can feel his hands, rough from practice, in mine, feel the heat from his body, see every muscle clearly. I can see his blinding smile and feel it melt my heart. 

I open my mouth. I'm going to ask him out. Now. "Will you go out with me?" I ask. That may have been too blunt but I'm not one for sugar coating my words. 

"What?" he shouts. Crap. He didn't hear me. After I worked up all my courage, he didn't fucking hear me. Oh god, this is going to be awkward. I lean in so that my mouth is against his ear. Just do it again. You got this. "It's nothing. I was just saying I really liked this song." Not as much as I like you though. I couldn't do it again. I thought of my lips against his ear more often and I don't know how ready I am for that. Although I did enjoy it just now. 

The song ends and we go back to our seats. "That was fun!" Bokuto says. "Yeah." 

I guess I'm going to have to ask him out another time. Oh god, that's going to be difficult.  
_____________________________________  
A Few Weeks Later 

I see that Bokutos favorite band is playing nearby in a few weeks. I text him:  
>hey, are you free in a few weeks? I want to take you someplace 

>Yeah!!! Where?

>It's a surprise, I can't tell you yet  
>But I know you'll love it 

>Okay!!! Now I'm really excited!!!!

I close my phone and buy the tickets. Hopefully next time I'll be able to do it.  
_____________________________________

We are finally at the concert. Bokuto looks at me with awe and, with a gasp, says "you bought us these tickets?" 

"Yeah. I know they're your favorite band and since you brought me to a concert a few weeks ago, I thought this is a good way to return the favor."

"This is more than returning the favor!!!!!" Bokuto practically shouts. "What do I owe you?" he asks. "Nothing." is my response. He tries to pay me back but I refuse. 

Finally, after many opening bands and hours of standing, the band comes on. I enjoy their music as well, so I'm having a good time. Bokuto has stars in his eyes as he scream/sings every word of every song passionately and jumps around with everyone else. It's very difficult to focus on the music when Bokuto is right there. 

Soon, they do a cover of the song "Can't help falling in love with you." Everyone calms down a bit and sings along, it's really nice and emotional. 

Then Bokuto, seeing another couple dancing, turns to me and says "dance with me Akaashi!" I take his hands and it's like before. This time, I sing the words of the song as meaningfully as I can while looking him dead in the eyes. He can't miss this, right? But he somehow does and as soon as the song is over he goes back to what he was doing before, the moment to ask him out gone. 

How oblivious can you get??

I'm not in the best mood as the concert progresses because Bokuto is so damn oblivious. But I feel better when I think about how he asked me to dance. And I decide. If another chance comes along to ask him out, I will. 

My chance comes towards the end of the concert. The band tells the crowd, "Look at whoever your partner is and say- just wait ten minutes until this concert is over and I'll be all yours."

I turn to Bokuto and say, "Just wait ten minutes until this concert is over and I'll be all yours." Bokuto looks surprised at first. He literally can't miss this. It's like I'm holding a giant sign saying 'go out with me'. He looks at me and his expression turns from surprise to love and tenderness as he says "I can't wait ten minutes." and kisses me, right there, in a sea of people, with the band starting to play another song in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written! Wow! It wasn't that great but I can probably get better...


End file.
